


Houseplants Make the Heart Grow Fonder

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author!Jeremy, Botanist!Ryan, Fluff, M/M, NSFW tags apply to second chapter only, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, There's fuckin' in the second chapter is what I'm getting at here, alcohol use, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: Jeremy has trouble sleeping. His neighbor may have a solution.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckledshoulderblades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledshoulderblades/gifts).



> Hey-o! This is a prompt from my lovely lovey friend freckledshoulderblades. "Person A (Jeremy) is a perpetually exhausted writer with a drinking problem, Person B (Ryan) is their cute botanist neighbor that thinks they could use more houseplants."  
> Love you Boi! Hope you like it!
> 
> (and everyone else too! please enjoy!)

“God! Fuck!” Jeremy slammed his hands down on his desk before folding his arms over his keyboard and dropping his head down. He looked up and just stared while the pressure from his arms added lines and lines of just ' _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ '. “Why the shit.” He leaned back in his chair and took a long swig of the beer he'd poured before he sat down, grimacing when he found it had gone warm and flat. “You wanna get me another drink Booker?” The cat in question raised his head, yawned, and blinked slowly at him. “No? Lazy shit.” Jeremy's back popped when he stood and stretched, and he groaned.

The apartment was mostly still, with only the light from the TV and the soft sounds of CNN breaking the quiet darkness of the living room. He felt one of his other cats rub against his leg.

“Hey Zip.” He smiled fondly while he poured himself a double shot of Maker's Mark, chasing it with a swig of Coke. “C'mon buddy.” He leaned down to scoop up the orange tabby and called for Booker and Scooter.

 

Sleep didn't come easy that night, it rarely did, and by the time Jeremy finally started drifting off, his alarm went off and he cursed to himself. When he rolled over to fumble around for his phone, he disturbed the cats, muttered an apology and scrolled through his phone before hauling himself out of bed. He went through the motions of his morning routine slowly and half asleep, showering and feeding the cats before pulling on his shoes and a hoodie and heading out the door.

“Morning.” A far too cheery voice greeted while he locked the door.

“Mmm..” Was all he could manage back.

“Long night?” When Jeremy turned around he blinked a few times to make sure his eyes were working properly. The man unlocking his door across the hall was _stunning_. And that wasn't an adjective he'd used to describe many people at all. Male or female.

“Uhh... Yeah. Yeah I guess you could say that. Had trouble falling asleep is all.” His tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

“Have you tried tea before bed?” His neighbor had an amazing smile and Jeremy's mouth went dry.

“I usually just have a drink or two.”

“You know, alcohol can actually keep you up longer.” Hot Neighbor looked a bit concerned. “Tell ya what. Stop by when you get home and I'll give you some to try. How does that sound?”

“That sounds, uh, that sounds good uhh...?”

“Oh! Ryan.” He held out a hand. “Ryan Haywood. You new in the building?”

“Jeremy. Dooley. Yeah, kinda. I've been here about a month now. I just don't get out much.”

“Gotcha. Well maybe we'll run into each other more often.” Ryan's smile was infectious.

“Yeah that'd be great. I'll stop in this afternoon.” Jeremy realized that he still hadn't let go of Ryan's hand and drew back quickly.

“See you around.” Jeremy caught a glimpse into Ryan's apartment and was startled by all the green he saw. Ryan must have been able to feel his eyes on the back of his head because he turned, his ears turning a little red. “I like plants.” He defended himself.

“You do you my man.” Jeremy laughed. “See ya later Ryan ' _The Plant Guy_ ' Haywood.”

 

Meeting Ryan had been great. Meeting with his publisher, Geoff, Had not been as great.

“You're falling way behind again Lil' J.” Geoff scolded over his eggs and bacon.

“I know.” Jeremy ran a hand over his head, picking at his own breakfast. “It's been a shit week Geoff...”

“Not sleeping again?”

“Not at all.”

“Shit dude, you gotta get on that.”

“Ya think?” Jeremy glowered at his publisher and shoved a forkful of hashbrowns in his mouth.

 

It was dark by the time Jeremy dragged himself back to his apartment, and the cats were _not_ thrilled with him.

“Sorry guys.” Jeremy sat down on the floor with his back against the door, letting his feline friends climb all over him and petting each in turn. He sighed and tipped his head back, trying to close his eyes. He was exhausted, but his mind kept racing so he opened his eyes again and got up, heading for his kitchen. It wasn't until he opened his fridge and reached for a beer that he remembered the offer from Hot Neighbor- _Ryan_ he corrected himself. A glance at the clock over the stove made guilt roll in his stomach. It was just after midnight and Ryan was probably in bed by now. He seemed like the kind of man would was in bed by 10pm. Despite his assumption, Jeremy found himself leaving his apartment and crossing the hall. “This is stupid.” He muttered with his hand poised to knock on Ryan's door.

“What's stupid?” Jeremy jumped at the honey sweet voice in his ear.

“Holy shit!”

“Sorry.” Ryan laughed. “Couldn't resist.”

“You're up late.”

“Nah. I usually work the closing shift. Plus the laundry room tends to be empty this time of night.” Ryan held up his laundry bag.

“Oh. Well, uh... Now that I don't feel guilty for waking you up. You mentioned tea earlier?”

“Right! Of course. Come on in.” Jeremy didn't even have time to stammer out an objection before Ryan's door was open and he was being ushered into the surprisingly green apartment.

“Holy shit. You weren't kidding about the plant thing huh?” He ran his fingers over the edge of a pot that housed an orchid.

“Well... I'm a botanist by trade.” Ryan's ears started turning red again.

“That's awesome!” Ryan beamed at the praise.

“Really?”

“Yeah man, that's cool as hell.” Jeremy followed him into the kitchen.

“Thanks. What about you? What do you do?” Ryan asked as he pulled out a kettle.

“I'm an author. Kinda. Almost. Working on getting my first book published.”

“And you thought my job was cool?”

“Well I assume you actually make _money_ doing what you do.”

“A bit. Plenty to live on at least. When is your book supposed to be coming out?” Jeremy leaned against the counter opposite Ryan and sighed.

“Eight months. But I'm way behind. I have to send it in for editing in three months and have to have the final draft out for print in six.”

“How far behind are you?”

“About a hundred pages.” Ryan crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Yikes.”

“Yeah. Yikes is right. My publisher is going to straight up _murder_ me if I don't get my shit together soon.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Jeremy's eyes went wide and he stammered. “Sorry! Was that weird? Yeah. That was weird. Forget I said that.”

“No, no, no! It's fine. I appreciate it. Really. If you wanted to take a look... That'd be okay.” And Jesus. Ryan was like a puppy. His eyes lit up and he stood up a little straighter.

“You'd be okay with that?”

“Yeah. You give me tea and I'll give you shitty, unfinished manuscripts.”

“Deal.” Ryan laughed, pouring out two mugs of tea and handing one over to Jeremy, holding his own up in cheers.

 

“You actually _talked_ to him!?”

“Yes. I did. Now _please_ stop shouting in my kitchen.” Jeremy ran his hands over his head and grinned a little. “He invited me in for tea.”

“Gav you should go talk to him! Tea's like your thing, isn't it?”

“Stuff it Michael!”

“Gavin. Yelling. Please.” Breakfast wasn't usually a loud affair for Jeremy, but with Michael and Gavin around silence wasn't an option.

“So is this guy like, a secret ax murderer or something? Like. Seriously. _Plants_?” Michael snarked.

“He's a botanist.”

“Every guy says that!”

“Is that how you got Gavin?” Michael tossed a biscuit at Jeremy's head when he stood to answer the door.

“Is this a bad time?” Ryan was standing in his doorway with a potted plant in his hands. It was the orchid Jeremy had been admiring the other day.

“Oh no. It's fine. Just my idiot friends.”

“Oi!”

“That's Gavin. What's up?”

“Just wanted to bring you a little house warming present. I know it's a little bit late, but...” Ryan's ears were turning red, something Jeremy was quickly beginning to find endearing. “Thought you could use a little color.”

“Oh. Oh thanks Ryan.” Jeremy smiled and took the plant. “Is it safe for cats?”

“Absolutely.” Ryan smiled back. “You've got a cat?”

“Three actually.” A loud meow at his feet made Jeremy turn. “That's Booker. Zipper and Scooter are around here somewhere.

“Booker!” Gavin crooned from the table. “C'mere Book!”

“Harass your own cats.”

“I would Lil' J but they're not here are they.”

“ _Lil' J_?” Ryan raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“You've seen how tall he is.”

“Shut up Michael.”

“Well, enjoy the plant... _Lil' J_.” Ryan chuckled, turning to his own door. Once it was closed, Jeremy turned on his friends.

“Thanks assholes.”

 

Two more weeks went by before Jeremy saw Ryan again. In person at least. His neighbor had taken to leaving plants at his door in the time they hadn't seen each other and each time, Jeremy's heart skipped a beat. It was strange to have someone leaving him gifts. But it was a good strange. Each plant came with a hand written note about how much sun and water it needed and an assurance that it was safe for the cats. Two and a half weeks in he left catnip with a tag that read ' _For Booker, Zipper and Scooter_ ' and Jeremy smiled.

“Hey guys. I've got a present for you!” The cats flocked to him and batted at each other playfully as they tried to get to the plant. Jeremy sat back and watched fondly while he idly turned the note card between his fingers. Something on the back caught his attention. It was Ryan's phone number, written in the same steady hand as the rest of the notes that Jeremy had stuck to his fridge with magnets. He smiled a little wider and pulled out his phone to snap a photo of the cats around the plant. A few moments after he sent the photo to Ryan he got a response.

_From Ryan: Glad they like it!_

Several months, and many coffee and tea dates later, Ryan left his apartment earlier in the morning than usual and stopped short when he saw a small package wrapped in plain brown paper with his name scrawled on it sitting on his doormat. He leaned down and picked it up, looking around curiously. He went back into his small, plant filled apartment and sat down at his kitchen table to open the package. When the paper fell away he smiled. Inside was a hard covered book with Jeremy's name emblazoned on the front cover. He flipped to the first page and read over the acknowledgements.

 

_'Thank you to my family and friends for always supporting me._  
To my publisher, Geoff Ramsey, for kicking my ass when I needed it.  
And to Ryan 'The Plant Guy' Haywood for all of the house plants and encouragement.  
I couldn't have done this without all of you.'

 

_To Jeremy: Thank you Jeremy. I love it._  
From Jeremy: Glad you like it.  
From Jeremy: Coffee?

Ryan smiled fondly down at his phone.

_To Jeremy: Of course._

 


	2. Bonus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exclusive bonus chapter!  
> This takes place a few months after the end of the first chapter.  
> Enjoy!

To say that he'd quit drinking after he met Ryan would be a lie, but Jeremy liked to think that he'd cut back a bit. Until, of course, Michael and Gavin dragged him out to a bar and started sliding him shots to celebrate the full release of his book. Geoff and Ryan had accompanied them and both politely refused the drinks that Gavin offered and stuck to diet Coke. Geoff was arguing with Gavin over films while Michael cackled when Ryan leaned into Jeremy's ear, nearly scaring him out of his skin.

“Congratulations.” He whispered, smiling.

“You already said that.” Jeremy laughed back, leaning against Ryan's shoulder.

“Thought you could stand to hear it again. I'm really proud of you.” Jeremy felt his face heat up when a soft kiss was pressed to his jaw and a camera flashed.

“Geoff!”

“I'm selling these to the tabloids if you ever fuck me over.” Geoff grinned across the table at him.

“Okay. One- Why would I fuck you over? Two- they already have pictures of us kissing at the initial launch party.”

“Well shit. Gav! Kiss Jeremy for blackmail material.” Gavin laughed and pressed a sloppy kiss to Jeremy's cheek before he could stop him, and even though Ryan laughed, he felt his arm tighten possessively around him and he shivered. By the end of the night Geoff had offered to take Michael and Gavin home, and Jeremy had started to sober up, but Ryan insisted on driving anyway.

“Can't be too careful.” He smiled, walking him over to his car after they'd said goodbye to the others.

“Thanks Ryan. You're the sweetest.” Jeremy stumbled a little getting in, but Ryan was there to steady him. When Ryan got in, he turned up the heat a bit and leaned over the center console, pulling Jeremy into a long slow kiss.

“I love you.” He whispered when they parted, their noses still brushing.

“Holy shit.” Jeremy breathed, his heart racing. “I love you too.” His smile was so wide that it hurt before Ryan claimed his lips again. It was the first time they'd said it out loud.

“Let's go home.”

 

Jeremy would have loved to hold Ryan's hand on the way back to their apartment complex, but as Ryan's car was a stick, he settled for resting a hand on his arm. They chatted idly, cursed at traffic and laughed at the ridiculous stories on the radio. A perfect was to end their evening out. And getting pressed up against Ryan's door for a fierce kiss while he fumbled for his keys was the perfect beginning to their night in.

“Ryan- _Fuck_ \- hold on.” Jeremy laughed breathlessly, pushing at Ryan's shoulders while he kissed at his neck. “I don't want to pop a boner in the hall.”

“Mmm... I think it's a little late for that, isn't it?” He gasped when Ryan pressed a knee between his thighs and ground against him. “How would you like it if I took you apart right here, hmm?” Ryan's breathy chuckle in his ear made Jeremy's cock throb and he moaned.

“Ry-” He begged.

“Don't worry. I would _never_ let anyone else see how gorgeous you are all laid out for me.” Ryan reassured him, his hands trailing up his sides.

“Then open the damn door.” Jeremy demanded, grabbing at the front of his boyfriend's shirt. Ryan laughed that honey sweet laugh that Jeremy loved so much and finally opened the door to his apartment, pushing him inside.

“You care much about this shirt?” He asked, holding on to the collar of Jeremy's shirt and raising an eyebrow.

“Not much. Got it at WalMart.”

“Good.” Jeremy gasped when Ryan pulled, popping the buttons off of his shirt and tearing it off of him with no effort at all.

“Well _shit_. Now I have to go buy more shitty button-downs if that's how you're going to take them off of me from now on.” Ryan just laughed and helped him out of his undershirt before pulling off his own. Jeremy didn't think he would ever get tired of Ryan's body. He was fit without being overly muscular, and still had a softness to his belly that Jeremy loved.

“C'mere.” Ryan practically growled when he grabbed Jeremy by the hips and pulled him in for another kiss. Shoes and jeans were kicked off on the way to Ryan's bedroom and the pair couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Jeremy grunted when he was pushed back onto the bed and he pulled the other man down on top of him. Ryan reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Leaving the condom on the pillow, he pulled Jeremy's boxers down and slicked up two fingers, leaning down to take the head of his cock into his mouth while he pushed one finger in slowly.

“I'm not gonna break, Ryan.” Jeremy panted when a second finger was added.

“I know.” Ryan held his hips down with his forearm, licking up the bottom of his cock. “But I love taking care of you.” Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut and groaned behind clenched teeth when Ryan took him all the way to the base and pushed his fingers against his prostate.

“Oh my _god_.” He gasped. “Ryan please- Jesus _fuck_!”

“I've got you baby.” Ryan's voice came out gravely and low, and that sent a jolt of pleasure down Jeremy's spine and straight to his dick. For all his begging to get on with it, he whined at the loss of Ryan's fingers, staring as he rolled the condom on and poured more lube into his palm. “Wanna roll over for me?”

“Kinda want to stay face to face for this one.” Jeremy smiled when Ryan pushed his thighs apart and settled between them, leaning down to kiss him as he pushed in slowly.

“As you wish.” He grinned. Ryan set a brutal pace that left Jeremy breathless and begging to cum.

“Ryan- Ry- I need-”

“What do you need, my love?” Ryan licked up the side of his neck and sucked a dark hickey into his skin.

“I need to cum Ryan- I'm so close. _Please_!”

“Get yourself off for me sweetheart.” Ryan sat up but kept his pace, pushing Jeremy's knee up against his chest and watching with dark eyes while he wrapped a hand around his cock. If it wasn't so _damn good_ , Jeremy would have been embarrassed by how quickly his orgasm hit him.

“Fuck!” He hissed out between clenched teeth, falling back and going limp under Ryan while he chased his own release. Soon after, he saw the muscles of Ryan's stomach twitch, his hips stuttering and stilling, fingertips dug into Jeremy's skin.

“I love you.” Ryan whispered, leaning back in for a kiss. “God, Jeremy, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Ryan.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy there ya go.
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading!  
> I'm getting back into the swing of things now that I'm working the night shift and have a shit ton of time to write.
> 
> If y'all want a follow up to this one (if ya know what I mean), then let me know and I'll get on it!
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks make my day!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
